Marrying the Moon
by dollar-diamond-ring
Summary: Ginny and Remus are engaged. What should be joyful is frightening. Everyone's frightened for Ginny. How can you trust a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

_**Marrying the Moon**_

_Chapter one: Moonlight_

"Come on, love, don't be like that." Remus put his arms around his Ginny. She melted at his touch.

"But, Moon, what about mum?" She whispered. He laughed, that was his girl. Always worrying.

"Molly will understand. Now, time to make decisions. Are we going to get married?" He showed her the ring again. She was at least twenty years younger than him. If they were going to get married, it had to be soon.

"Moon, what do I tell them though?"

"The truth. Please, love, for me? Marry me."

"Yes, Remus. If you understand my hesitating. It's just Mum and Dad. They aren't going to invite a wedding with open arms." She pushed her flaming orange hair behind her ear and sighed, "They'll never agree to it."

Remus laughed, "Then I'll carry you off. I can't live without you, my little fiancé." He loved the sound of his words.Now they had to find Ginny's mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I promise next chapter will be better. If you're wondering, Moon is a nickname for Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

_Marrying the Moon_

Chapter two: Responses

Remus would have told Mrs.Weasley sooner if Ginny wouldn't have kept making excuses. One minute she was sore and needed a back rub. Then she couldn't decide if the wall-paper in her room was right. By the time she was saying she wanted a cat and they should go to Diagon Alley he was dragging her down the stairs.

"But, um, I think mum went to Egypt!" She exclaimed. He shook his head and reminded her that they saw Molly at Breakfast.

"Portkey?"

"Oh dear, Ginny, please, let's get this over with!" He by that time was pushing the door open to the kitchen.

"Remus, help us with the boggart in the cupboard! Molly can't seem to handle it!" Arthur yelled over the woman's screaming at what the boggart showed. The usual moon showed and the boggart was gone.

"Molly, Arthur, I believe Ginny has something to announce." Remus gave Ginny a little push.

"What did you break?" Her parents asked at the same time.

"Nothing!" She looked at her parents, "Umm, Mum, Dad. I'm getting married." The room went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Marrying the Moon_**

_Chapter three: Outrage!_

The fight went over smoothly. Actually, no, that's a lie. It exploded into a furious fire between the two Weasleys.

"I forbid it!" Mrs. Weasley roared, her hair and anger giving the impression of a snarling lion. She stomped her feet and looked at her husband, expecting back up. He decided it was a fine time to clean his glasses and made a very awkward pause.

"Ginny, perhaps, you could wait and talk with your mother about it." He finally put in. Remus backed put an arm around Ginny's waist, hoping to press a point of his love for hear, but only succeeded in angering the lion even more.

"And you think you're so mature and….oh!"

"Molly, listen, Ginny and I have spoken about this and we are serious!" He gave a charming smile to the outraged mother and then one to his Ginny.

"Um, Mum, I'm sorry, but, I, um." Ginny scratched the back of her head. She was at a loss for words. Of course, she knew this is what the response would be, but she still never was able to think of what she would say. She looked at her father. The poor man looked rather distraught and weary all at the same time.

"I'm not a child!" She wailed suddenly, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks, "I can make my own decisions!"

"You area child and I am your mother and I'm here to make your decisions!" Mrs. Weasleys yelled back at her daughter. Ginny continued to cry and Mrs. Weasley ranted for another good ten minutes. Mr. Weasley sighed and looked at Remus, who wasn't that much different in age then himself, then looked at his young daughter.

"Alright." He said, "I give my approval." He had reasoned that giving away his daughter to someone who was mature and responsible was better than a punk on the street. Even though he knew he'd never hear the end of this from his wife, he gave his approval.

"Thank-you, Arthur." Remus said to him, then to Ginny, "Come now, darling." He led the crying girl from the room, one hand lightly pressing on her back to get her to walk.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" Molly said, glaring at her husband.

He sighed, "No, I'm not. I don't think I could be."

A/N: I know it's short. But….it's good, right? Right? I'll try longer ones later. Just give me time.


End file.
